Just Like That
by NettieC
Summary: After years of obstacles, challenges and misunderstandings, can our favourite duo fulfil their destiny?


Just Like That

Disclaimer: All the usual legalese.

AN: I know it's all to add to the 'drama' that our favourite characters in all television shows have to endure so much pain and heartache and have some pretty difficult and often tragic obstacles to overcome from their childhoods. However, sometimes I think they deserve a chance to have everything go simply for a bit and have everything just fall into place. I think they deserve to have the world be a little kinder and more generous towards them.

**_This story is dedicated to our dear friend, Jean, who didn't have things so simply but who, by her words and actions made this world a little kinder and more generous for us all. She was a dear lady and a good friend and will be sadly missed._**

Nettie xox

It took thirteen minutes of argument for Harriet to concede and accept Mac's offer. With a cousin's wedding over the upcoming weekend and the older boys staying over at different friends' places thanks to the good timing of sleepover birthday parties, it was only the twins she needed to make plans for.

Mac's offer had been very generous; that was to come over Friday night and mind the twins until Sunday while Harriet and Bud enjoyed the freedom of a childless weekend. Harriet had explained to Mac that the twins, just having turned two, were much more of a handful than AJ had been at the same age – something about being twice the trouble and it somehow magnifying the issues.

In the end, Harriet figured Mac was a marine, she knew what she was doing and the thought of no one pulling on her, screaming at her or spitting up on her had her smiling already.

So it was that Mac arrived on Friday night after work with her suitcase in one hand and a bag of goodies in the other. Jimmy had already been dropped at his friend's house and would be dropped back on Sunday morning. AJ had his bag packed and his present in his hand as Mac knocked on the door. After a hug and a kiss for his godmother, AJ made his way to the car and waited for Bud to come out.  
"Thank you so much for doing this," said Harriet as she picked up Mac's case. "I'll put this in our room and I'm sure you know where to find everything you need."

Mac trailed her up to the bedroom before sticking her head into the twins' room and finding her charges playing nicely. She smiled at the scene but knew enough to realise this could well be the calm before the storm.

And she was right. Twenty seven minutes after Bud and Harriet had departed Nikki decided she wanted Michael's ice cream and was letting the world know, at the top of her lungs, that he wouldn't give it to her. In the end, the bowl of ice cream was sent flying across the room and Michael joined in the hollering more than displeased at the abrupt end of his dessert. It took Mac 10 minutes to placate both the children before she could even clean up the melted mess.

The calm only lasted a few minutes and, before Mac had thrown the last of the paper towels into the bin, Michael was protesting against his sister trying to take his toy.  
"Okay, okay," Mac said, scooping up Nikki before handing the toy back to Michael. "I think someone needs a time out." She took Nikki to the time out spot by the sofa which Harriet had used for all her children. "Now, you sit there for two minutes."

One step away from the child and Nikki was back on her feet. Mac lifted her up and placed her back in the spot again and again, using Harriet's technique but somehow felt it wasn't quite working like it should. Michael had found the whole scene quite entertaining for the first few minutes but then, with the attention on his sister, he decided to investigate the kitchen. By the time Mac had found him he was sitting on the floor in the pantry with a bag of flour upended over his head.

"Oh, Michael!" Mac exclaimed brushing down the child before picking him up. "I think a bath is needed ... let's hope it doesn't turn to glue."

On her way from the kitchen to the living room to collect Nikki, Mac shook her head and wondered how Harriet managed to get anything done at all with these two underfoot all day. In the living room, Mac found that Nikki had taken herself out of time out and was happily reading one of AJ's books – and pulling out the pages as she went.

"No, Nikki!" she called as she scooped her up in her other arm. "That's AJ's." New book for AJ was added to the list of new bag of flour.

The bath was a success in getting both children clean but did end up in Mac being saturated, as was the floor. When she slipped and fell on her butt going to grab another towel, the twins laughed. When she slipped and fell again trying to stand up the twins were nearly hysterical, laughing and clapping for more.

Realising the fall had done more than hurt her pride, Mac began to wonder how she was going to take care of the two until Sunday lunch. Deciding she'd get them into bed and asleep before she cleaned up the bathroom, Mac figured she'd wait until the morning to see if she needed to call in reinforcements.

After an evening of hi-jinks, Nikki fell asleep quickly while Michael mumbled sleepily to himself. Gingerly, Mac returned to the bathroom and used her foot to move the towel around the floor after finding it a little too painful to bend down. Descending the stairs was another challenge and as she finally made it to the living room, she had to concede that she wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

Reluctantly, she pulled out her cell and called Harm, hoping he was free and willing.  
"Hey, Mac," he said after seeing her name pop up on his screen. "What's happening?" he asked, unaware of her babysitting duties due to him being out of town all week.  
"I've been double teamed by some experts," she said with a reluctant laugh. "And they won."  
"Really?" he asked. "Anyone I know?"  
"Nikki and Michael," she said before explaining the babysitting gig.  
"And they're winning, are they?" he questioned with a laugh.  
"They're asleep now but they won tonight's battle and have left me a little injured," she admitted.  
"I'll be right there," he said, hanging up before she could explain it was nothing really serious.

Mac was still trying to clean up the floury mess when Harm knocked on the door. Answering it, Mac wasn't aware of the white powder through her hair and across her face until Harm reached out and tried to brush it off.  
"Powder war?" he asked as she stepped aside to let him, and his bag, in.  
"Flour actually," she replied and he noted the limp as she walked back to the kitchen.  
"How'd you hurt your back," he asked, taking her hand and gently pulling her to stop.  
"Who said..." she began but saw his eyebrows raise and knew he knew. "I fell in the bathroom...twice," she admitted. "The twins had soaked the floor and I went to get a towel and slipped and fell."  
"Are you in much pain?" he asked, not letting her go.  
"Only when I move," she said with a wry smile. "The stairs are a killer but aside from that it's manageable at the moment."  
"Have you taken something for it?" he asked before realising she didn't take pain killers for anything. Mac shook her head. "Okay, how about you go lie on the sofa and I'll get you an ice pack?"  
"Harm, it's..." she began but then realised it was that bad and if she was to take care of the twins properly tomorrow then she needed to be able to move. "Okay."

By the time Harm had prepared the ice pack, Mac was still in a standing position in the living room.  
"What's up?" he asked, crossing the floor to her.  
"I'm finding it hard to lie down," she admitted after having tried five different ways to get horizontal.  
"Can you kneel on the sofa?" he asked and she nodded.  
Carefully, he helped her kneel on the last cushion of the sofa before taking her weight for her and laying her down on her stomach. Gently, he pulled up her sweater and checked for bruising or a mark; not seeing any he wasn't too sure where the ice pack should go.  
"Where exactly does it hurt?" he asked, as he tenderly ran his fingers down her spine stopping at the band of her sweat pants.  
Mac's cheeks flushed. "Um, it's actually my coccyx," she said with a grimace.  
"Okay," he replied. Using one finger he lifted the band and eased her sweats down before placing the ice pack on the affected area and pulling the sweats back up to hold it in place. "How does that feel?"  
"Cold," she replied, trying to hide her embarrassment at the situation.

Harm grabbed the throw rug and placed it over her upper back and shoulders. "You'll have to put up with it for another twenty minutes," he said before kissing her head. "I'll just go clean up the flour."  
"Thanks," she muttered into the sofa cushion.

It was twenty minutes later when Harm finally returned to the living room, the flour mess thoroughly cleaned and he had prepared hot chocolate for Mac and brought it in along with a plate of Harriet's cookies.

Placing them on the coffee table, he moved towards her.  
"How's it feeling now?" he asked, lifting her sweats once more to remove the ice pack.  
"Numb," she replied with a sigh.  
"Let me help you sit up," he said, as she carefully rolled onto her back. Gently, he eased her up and, having made sure she was comfortable, he handed her a mug.  
"Mmmm, wonderful," she murmured as the scent of chocolate hit her nostrils.  
Harm grinned; he always got this reaction when he made her his special hot chocolate.

After a few quiet moments, Mac lifted her gaze from the mug and onto Harm.  
"Thanks for coming over," she said quietly. "I really appreciate it."  
"It's no problem," he replied. "I could have come straight from headquarters had I known about the babysitting."  
"I thought I could do it by myself," she said almost sadly. "After all, I'm a marine and there are only two of them." She shrugged. "Besides, you've been out of town all week and I figured you'd have more important things you'd want to do."

Harm stood from the armchair and settled himself next to Mac on the sofa.  
"And what do you think is more important than spending time with you ... and the munchkins upstairs?' he asked as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Mac shrugged again; she didn't want to think about what his words and actions meant. After all, anytime they had dared to get closer something or someone had put a stop to it – namely themselves.  
"Mac," he said softly, turning her face to his. "I'll answer for you – nothing is more important than spending time with you... and with them."  
"That's nice to hear," she finally replied.  
Leaning forward, he removed her mug and placed it back on the table before focusing his attention solely on her. "Hopefully, it's more than nice," he said as he gently kissed her cheek. "I'd like to think that our relationship has moved beyond nice to something more."  
"I'd like to think that too," Mac said as she moved towards him for another kiss. "I really would."  
"Then you have to start believing in me, in us," he whispered, his mouth next to her ear as he trailed kisses towards her lips.  
"I'm trying," she answered as her hand seemed to move of its own accord and her fingers splayed through his hair.

Any other conversation was usurped when Harm's lips finally met Mac's and they let their mouths do the rest of their communicating. All was going very well, very, very well, until Nikki's cry let them know there were other things they needed to be doing; namely checking on the kids.

Knowing Mac's back was still sore, Harm volunteered to go up and it was a long eleven minutes until silence ensued and another six before he was back on the sofa beside her.  
"Everything alright?" she asked as he took her hand in his.  
"Yeah, she just needed a diaper change and a hug," he said, his free hand cupping her face. "Now, where were we?" He leaned forward and gently kissed her once more.  
Alas, this time it was Michael's turn to holler and Harm sighed as he pulled back and headed up the stairs once more. When he hadn't returned in twenty minutes, Mac pushed herself up off the sofa and gingerly ascended the stairs, each one feeling like a mountain.

"Still not settled?" she asked as she spied Harm rocking the little boy in the darkness of AJ's room.  
"No," he replied. "Doesn't seem to want to give up."  
"I'll take him for a bit," she offered, moving to him and reaching out.  
"How's your back?" he asked as he continued to rock Michael.  
"Still sore but..." she began.  
"You didn't need to come up," he interjected.  
"Well, I was getting lonely," she said with a sexy grin. "And besides, I had to come up at some stage tonight if I want to sleep," she added, gesturing towards the master bedroom.

After Mac insisted she take the distressed toddler, Harm reluctantly handed him over, checking several times that Michael wasn't putting any undue pressure on her back.  
"Harm, he's fine, really," she reassured him before turning her attention back to the child.

Harm watched on in admiration as Mac cradled the boy close while whispering to him. It only took her moments to have the child asleep and, he had to admit, she looked absolutely beautiful in the role of devoted and adoring mother.  
"You can put him back to bed for me, if you want," she said, finally looking up at him, as she knew her back would protest at her leaning down to his bed.  
"Sure," Harm replied and carefully eased Michael into his arms before placing him into his bed and ensuring the safety rail was firmly in place. "All set," he said when he was satisfied the child was asleep and settled.

He turned to find Mac leaning on the door jamb, her eyes glassy with tears.

Making his way over to her, Harm caressed her face before briefly kissing her lips. He had a fair idea what was behind those unshed tears.  
"You were amazing with him," he whispered as his hands rested on her shoulders. "It took you a minute to get him to sleep after I'd tried for thirty...What's your secret?"  
"Don't have one," she replied, her eyes dropping from his intense gaze.  
"Then what did you say to him?" he questioned, not letting her move from his arms.  
"Just that he was okay and safe and that I... well, that I..." she stumbled as her eyes filled with tears once more.  
"That you love him?" Harm suggested and Mac nodded. "He's a very lucky boy to have you, do you know that?" Mac shrugged. "I'm serious, Mac. These kids don't realise how fortunate they are they have such an amazing godmother like you."

Mac dropped her head against his chest. "It's only ever going to be 'god' mother, isn't it?" she asked, her voice breaking with the pain that was threatening to overwhelm her.  
"No," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her. "This will happen for you, I promise," he vowed.  
"Will it happen for us?" she questioned, bravely looking up at him.  
"If you still want me, then yes, definitely yes," he answered kissing her forehead.  
"Because I want a baby with you more than anything," she admitted, her hands linking behind his neck. "And I want you...for you...just as much."  
"Well, that's wonderful to hear because I want you more than anything too," he replied before kissing her deeply.

When he pulled back, Mac's cheeks were flushed and eyes were glossy for a whole other reason.  
"Mac," Harm began slowly, hoping he wasn't going to blow things with his first utterance. "When do you want to start trying for a baby?"  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe for the first few times we just make love before we focus on making a baby," she said, wanting to enjoy the thrill of coupling with him before the pressure of conceiving took its toll.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied with a grin.  
"And ... and... as for starting," she said before swallowing hard. "I was kind of hoping that our first time was going to happen right now...over there..." she nodded towards the master bedroom.  
"I was kind of hoping the same thing," he replied as he begun to walk her backwards towards their ultimate destination. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked referring to her back.  
"If you do it properly, I won't have a care in the world," she sassed.  
"I do excellent work," he boasted. "However, I meant your back."  
"I may need your help to get into and out of bed but, aside from that, I should be good," she said as her fingers began to work his buttons.  
"I think you'll be bloody amazing," he said before nibbling on her ear as they continued their journey across the hallway.

Mac's first issue, when standing in the Roberts' bedroom, was undressing, which wasn't much of an issue as Harm was more than happy to strip her off, slowly and with great tenderness. Her second issue was getting from a vertical to a horizontal position, which wasn't an issue either as Harm was more than willing to scoop her up and lay her gently on the bed. Her third and final issue was that she couldn't participate as fully and vigorously as she had always dreamed of. That wasn't much of an issue either as Harm was dedicating himself to the worshipping of Mac's body and was insistent on providing a very unhurried and sensual experience for them both.

Satisfied and sated, sleep came quickly for Mac and when she awoke the following morning she was surprised that there were two small bundles asleep beside her, however, Harm was absent. Before she had time to contemplate what had transpired, Harm appeared at her side and, leaning down, placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and finally her lips.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her again.  
"Good morning to you too," she replied, pushing up to reclaim his lips once more.  
"I have breakfast already for you downstairs," he said, raking his fingers through her hair. "All your favourites."  
"Bacon, pancakes and French toast?" she asked, as Nikki began to stir.  
"Yes and freshly brewed coffee," he added with a smile.  
"Mmmmm," she moaned. "Sounds just wonderful."  
"Sounds just like breakfast," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "You are the thing that is just wonderful."  
"You're pretty fantastic yourself, do you know that?" she asked caressing his face. Harm blushed.

The rest of the weekend followed in a picture perfect scene of domestic bliss and all too soon their weekend of playing happy families was over. Although saddened by this fact, Mac was more than thrilled about the beginning of a much deeper and more fulfilling relationship with Harm. They were both very much in love, though neither had dared utter the words during these first days together.

Over the next six weeks, Harm and Mac shared numerous breathtaking nocturnal adventures; and a fair few daytime ones as well. Between investigations and court cases they had managed to find more free time than ever before to spend together and enjoy the simple pleasures they found in life, and in each other.

So, it was to Harm's relief that, after four nights away and having been incommunicado due to the nature of his investigation, he arrived home one Friday night. After seven attempts at contacting Mac through her cell and her home phone, Harm headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

As he completed his shower he heard a brief knock on his door and tied a blue towel around his waist before grabbing a white one and drying his hair and upper body. A quick peek through the hole told him it was Mac and he grinned widely – his day had just improved greatly. However, when he opened the door and saw the tear stained, sobbing mess in front of him, his heart shattered.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping her quickly in his arms before pulling back to study her face. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked in quick succession.  
"I'm okay," Mac mumbled, holding onto Harm for all she was worth.

More than concerned about the state Mac was in; Harm scooped her up and sat in the armchair, bringing her down into his lap. He held her close, caressed her hair, and kissed her cheek. An interminably long time later, Mac was ready to talk.  
"Sorry," she said with a sniffle. "Not quite the way I wanted to greet you tonight."  
"That's okay," he soothed, brushing away the tears which remained on her cheeks. "Can you talk now?" Mac nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked again, holding her close.  
"Nothing," she replied as the tears fell once more.  
"It can't be nothing," he said gently before wiping away the fresh tears.  
"Well, it's something...just not a wrong thing," she explained, using her sleeve to dry her face.  
"Okay," he said, cupping her face in his palm. "So tell me the something then."

Drawing several deep breaths, Mac grabbed her bag and fished around in it for a bit before producing a bit of paper. "This," she said thrusting it at him.

Reading it twice, Harm had to concede that it explained nothing. Turning it around, he showed it to Mac.  
"You're going to have to help me, honey," he said gently.

Mac's brow creased as she scanned the paper – it was the wrong one. "Oops," she said, taking it back before fishing around once more and not finding what she wanted. "Can't find it."  
"That's okay," Harm soothed. "I'd rather you just talk to me, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and held her closer.

Leaning her forehead against his, Mac entwined the fingers of her free hand with his before squeezing it.  
"We beat the odds," she whispered, half scared to speak aloud.  
"What odds?" he questioned.  
"The baby odds – I'm pregnant," she said, her gaze moving up to meet his. "Six weeks."  
"Six weeks?" he echoed. It didn't take a mathematical genius to figure out they would have conceived that first weekend.  
"Six weeks," she confirmed. "Must have been the magic of the Roberts' bed."  
"Must have been," he agreed as he studied her face.  
"Are you alright with this?" she asked, noting his subdued response.  
"Are you?" he countered. After all, she'd turned up as a crying mess.  
"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I am...I know it didn't look like that a little while ago but I was so nervous about what you'd think or say that I had worked myself into such a mess before I even got here."  
"Well, I think it is absolutely amazing and I can't wait to be a daddy," he said before kissing her gently. "And I can't wait to see you big and round and glowing."  
"I can't wait either," she said, kissing him back. "I guess I'm just finding it all a little hard to believe."  
"I know," Harm agreed. "After all these years and all the odds it's come together for us just like that."  
"Yeah, just like that," Mac echoed.  
"Well, mommy," Harm said, kissing her cheek. "I think this is the perfect time to tell you how I love you very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I love you too, daddy, and would love to spend the rest of my life with you," Mac replied.  
"If I had my other pants on...if I had any pants on... then I'd be able to get your engagement ring out and propose properly," he said with a sexy smile.  
"That would be great but I think, right this minute, I'd like to take advantage of your state of 'dress' and celebrate this baby by re-enacting the conception," she said as she turned and straddled his lap.  
"Oh, I think I could be persuaded to participate," he said as he helped pull off her sweater before unbuttoning her shirt.

A decade, heart ache, pain, tragedy, togetherness, investigations, misunderstandings, other partners, angst, missed opportunities, unfulfilled promises, unfulfilled fantasies and out of the blue everything had finally fallen into place – just like that.


End file.
